bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 18
is the eighteenth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the fifth episode of the second season. Summary The Cavalry Battle continues, and somehow Team Mineta has lost their headband despite their strategy to remain hidden on Mezo's back. Foregoing defense, Mezo and his team charge at Team Midoriya, but they're not the only ones after the ten million point headband. Thanks to Shoto's leadership, Team Todoroki is able to immobilize the other teams charging for Team Midoriya, and takes a few of their headbands. Mister Aizawa comments that Shoto is adapting his strategy from the Obstacle Race, having used Denki's lightning before freezing his opponents this time. Team Todoroki makes their move against Team Midoriya. Although Fumikage was able to defend against Denki's Quirk, he reminds Izuku of his own Quirk's weakness. Dark Shadow's attack power depends on the amount of light in the area and if there was anymore at the moment, Denki could have completely destroyed Dark Shadow. Meanwhile, Neito Monoma provokes Katsuki into attacking him. Not only does Neito evade Katsuki's initial blast, he uses an explosion of his own to repel his Class 1-A rival. When Katsuki tries to attack him again, Neito uses Eijiro's hardening power to defend himself. Katsuki realizes Neito's Quirk is the ability to copy other people's powers. Katsuki tries to attack again, but his team is immobilized by Kojiro Bondo's Quirk. As Team Monoma flees the area, Neito taunts Katsuki about his pledge before the Festival. Despite his undeniable rage and lack of points, Katsuki remains determined to come out on top. For the latter half of the games, Team Midoriya are able to keep away from Team Todoroki by keeping their distance and staying on Shoto's left side. In that position, Shoto is unable to freeze them without hitting Iida. Shoto's father, Endeavor, comments that Shoto is foolish for allowing Izuku to exploit his weakness. With time running out, Iida uses his special move Recipro Burst to unleash a burst of super speed and in an instant, Shoto steals Izuku's headband. Iida's engines stall as a result, meaning he cannot move, but he takes a moment to remind Izuku he would try his best to defeat his friend. Fumikage suggests the team try for other headbands, but Izuku refuses and Ochaco encourages them to try and get their points back. This reminds Izuku that he's not alone in this battle and that it's his responsibility to reward his teammates' trust. Team Midoriya rushes Team Todoroki and Izuku decides to finally use One For All. Shoto senses Izuku's power and instinctively defends himself using the flames from his left arm. Neito plans to allow the clock to run out and boasts about his team's accomplishment, but Katsuki suddenly flies at them using an explosion. Kosei Tsuburaba stops Katsuki using his Solid Air Quirk, but the latter punches through it and snags two of Team Monoma's headbands. Other teams try to capitalize on Team Monoma, but Neito uses Kosei's Quirk to repel them. With only one headband remaining, Kosei states that the team is still in fourth and Neito agrees to settle for last place. However, his Class 1-A rival does the opposite of settle. Unsatisfied, Katsuki strategically uses his teammates Quirk's to close the distance between the two teams. Kosei tries to stop him, but Katsuki blasts through the air shield and takes Neito's last headband. All Might is impressed that Katsuki understands a truth that no one needed to teach him: "there is a difference between those who aim for the top and those who settle, and that difference matters". Aizawa comments that although Class 1-B had a good strategy, they failed to take Katsuki's "overwhelming tenacity" into account. Even after securing more then enough points to advance, Katsuki urges his team to go after Izuku and the ten million points. Back at the confrontation between Team Midoriya and Team Todoroki, Izuku uses One For All to break Shoto's defense. This opening gives Izuku the chance to take a headband. Believing the ten million points is the top headband around Shoto's neck, he grabs it. His team celebrates too early however, and they realize Izuku took a headband only worth seventy points. Without enough points to move onto the next round, Team Midoriya makes one final attempt. Katsuki also arrives on the scene, but time runs out just as everyone is about to clash. With the Cavalry Battle over, Team Todoroki secures first place. Tenya blames himself for the close call, but Momo reassures him their's team victory is all because of his special move. Team Bakugo places second, but it isn't nearly good enough for Katsuki, who screams out of frustration. Somehow, Team Hitoshi mysteriously takes third place, knocking Team Tetsutetsu out of the games. Disappointed, Izuku tries to apologize to his team, but Fumikage reveals that thanks to Izuku's attack, Dark Shadow was able to take one of Team Todoroki's headbands. The headband is worth enough to place Team Midoriya in fourth, allowing them to advance to the next round. Izuku cries tears of joy while Shoto berates himself for using his left side. Confused, Team Tetsutetsu blames their loss on karmic punishment for underhandedly stealing Minoru's headband. Tsuyu congratulates Mina, but she confesses to not contributing much to their victory. Ochaco teases Tenya for holding back and he explains it was not deception, he was simply hiding his abilities to be strategic. Ochaco notices Izuku is missing, and doesn't know it's because Shoto has confronted him near the student entrance. At the same time, the number one hero All Might greets the number two hero Endeavor. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *U.A. Sports Festival **Cavalry Battle (Finished) Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Itsuka Kendo is the one who tells Neito to stop taunting Katsuki Bakugo. In the anime, Sen Kaibara is the one who tells Neito to stop. Site Navigation es:Episodio 18 pl:Odcinek 18